


Earth and Sky

by DemonDaddy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Oral, Body Worship, Fingering, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-On, butt play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Terra comes back onto the Teen Titans and everyone is thrilled, but no one is more pleased about the earth-elemental's return than Raven. The night of their first fresh battle together leaves both girls wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulwomb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soulwomb).



> This was a piece commissioned by "SoulWomb". 
> 
> If you like it and think you might be interested in commissioning me yourself, I'm usually open for business. Just drop me a line with any questions and/or e-mail me at ashborne.and.sage@gmail.com

         The H.I.V.E. Five knew how to play rough. Jinx and her crew had always caused trouble for the Teen Titans, but their amazing new plan had been made with set calculations. Terra, the Earth elemental, broke the algorithm and brought the odds into the Titans favor. Six against five was a much more efficient battle strategy. Terra just couldn’t believe how supportive the Titans were about her return. Any doubt they may have had in the blonde was destroyed when she dropped a load of rocks down on Mammoth and saved Robin’s life.

           “You really showed your stuff today, Terra,” Robin said proudly. “You saved my skin. Thank you.” The leader of the Teen Titans extended his hand and offered the telekinetic help back to her feet. That last blast had taken it out of her.

         Terra looked around and saw that all of the Titans were smiling at her, even Raven. The reformed hero felt heat rise to her cheeks and inwardly hoped it wouldn’t actually show on the outside. She took Robin’s hand and tried not to look away as he spoke, congratulating her more before venturing over with Cyborg and Beast Boy to tie up the badies. No matter how good it felt to be complimented by the others, Terra found herself desiring one Titan’s approval in particular.

         “Nice job.” The compliment came from Raven.

         Terra felt her heart skip a beat before she managed to brush off her bottom and force her eyes to meet the demon’s strong gaze. When their eyes met, Terra was shocked to see something like mischief hinted behind those orbs. “Thanks,” she said. “Just doing my job.”

         Raven could see Terra brushing off her incredible save along with the dirt from her gloves. “I would have stepped in, but I kind of liked watching you drop boulders on that behemoth.” Raven paused. Then she added, “It’s good to have you back on our side.”

         Terra grinned boldly and rolled her shoulders. “You sure? Because if you’d like, I could always throw a few rocks your way.”

         “Nah. I’m good.” Raven’s eyes narrowed and her words came out softer than Terra had expected. “But it might be fun to spar in private sometime.”

         The blonde blinked twice before responding. She needed a moment to consider what she had just heard. It almost sounded like Raven was _flirting_ with her, but that couldn’t have been right. After all, Raven wasn’t that sort of girl. Was she?

         “I’d love to pound you into the ground sometime,” Terra boasted. She punched her gloved fists together. “Just give me a time and place.” There was a touch of innuendo in the offer, but there were no expectations for any specific response.

         “I’ll be sure to let you know,” Raven responded calmly.

         That almost lustful wisp rolled off of Raven’s tongue again and made the hairs on the back of Terra’s neck stand on end. She shuddered and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed how the conversation was forming. Fortunately, the only individual nearby was Starfire, who had her own things to think about. Eavesdropping wasn’t on the agenda.

         “Good,” Terra said. She felt her face turn bright red even though only a dash of pink actually reached the surface of her skin. It was more than enough to satisfy her cloaked friend though.

         Raven floated a little higher off the ground. She ran her gaze down and then back up Terra’s form very slowly. Terra could feel the halfling’s blue-violet eyes analyzing every little detail. Suddenly the blonde was worried that there was something wrong with her outfit, that she was standing awkwardly, or that something was wrong with her. She grabbed her arm with her opposite hand and shyly glanced away as if she didn’t know she was being ogled.

         “Good,” Raven finally said. With that, the darker-themed Titan started to turn. In that moment, Terra realized she didn’t want the attention to go away.

         “You were really great too,” Terra called out. She felt embarrassed all at once because she knew she’d been too loud. Still, it got the other girl’s attention. Raven returned her gaze to the elemental with a knowing sparkle in her shadowed eyes.

         “You really think so?” Raven asked.

         Terra nodded and pumped her fists enthusiastically. “Yeah! The way you used that black monster to distract Jinx- That was brilliant!” Terra wanted to try being a little braver. Maybe her dreams weren’t just empty hopes. She saw no harm in flirting a little. Even if Raven had only been being nice. “I can’t believe how cool you looked either.”

         Raven’s lips parted a tiny amount and her eyes widened. It was rare anyone except Beast Boy called her anything like cool, and the little green imp usually had other words of preference he liked to use first. It felt good to be idolized.

         “You’re in such great shape,” Terra continued. “Your skin is so flawless, but you never show it off. That’s part of the reason I love watching you fight.” She wondered if she was taking the flirting too far, but the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. “When you cast really powerful spells, the wind always hits you just right and your cape opens up like dark wings.”

         “Like a demon’s wings?” Raven asked, teasing the other girl to avoid her own embarrassment.

         “Like the wings of a fallen angel,” Terra said softly.

         Now both girls could feel heat flushed in their cheeks. Raven wanted to comment how stupid the compliment was, but she opted to instead just give a small, mumbled, “Thanks, Terra.” She turned away quickly and started to float towards the others. She paused for only a moment to add, “You’re pretty cool too.”

         Everything went smoothly the rest of that evening. The H.I.V.E. were sent to prison and the Teen Titans all returned to Titan Tower and celebrated their victory with pizza. They even splurged and ordered a few specialty pizzas. Later that night, when everyone ventured off to bed, the Titans were full and worn out from a hard day’s work.

         Terra, however, found that she was not quite tired enough.

         She groaned and rolled under her blanket for several minutes. Then, she kicked the blanket off, tussled under the sheets, and then kicked them off too. She moaned and tried several different positions before she finally gave up. She wasn’t getting to sleep, not yet anyway. She couldn’t get Raven’s sultry voice or those dazzling eyes or her gorgeous body out of her mind. Terra had almost been certain Raven’s tone held welcomed suggestion, but she couldn’t allow herself to believe it was anything more than wishful thinking. Fortunately, in the realm of dreams and imagination, a little bit of wishing was all one needed to make a fantasy into something more.

         Quietly, Terra made sure her door was locked and then moved over towards her mirror. She looked at herself for a long moment in her nighttime-civvies and frowned. She had never been a particularly vain girl, but the look of the adorable sleepy blonde in front of her now was far from Terra’s idea of sexy.

         Then Terra teased herself with the echo of Raven’s voice. “You’re cool too,” it said.

         Terra looked down at where her nightshirt ended and her pants started. She slowly lifted her shirt and checked out her ultra-taught abdomen. She was strong. No one could deny that. Thinking about Raven’s compliments boosted the teen’s ego just enough.

         Lying back down in bed, Terra closed her eyes and started to daydream. She ran her nimble fingers up and down along her navel and then pulled her shirt up over her modest but perky breasts. She taunted herself, imaging that it was Raven’s pale hands massaging her chest instead of her own. In Terra’s half-asleep state, it only took a little coaxing to become lost in the fantasy.

         “Ohh. Raven,” Terra moaned. She turned her head to the side and nuzzled into her plush pillow. Biting her lower lip, Terra began to squeeze her nipple with one hand. The other appendage traveled downward, towards the rim of Terra’s lose-fitting night pants.

         Her fingers disappeared behind the belt of her panties. The soft cotton material slid along her knuckles as she moved her digits down past the soft patch of blonde hair she kept above her lower lips. Her fingers pressed to either side of her already moistening center.  She began to rub her smooth lips up and down, making sure to squeeze her clit and labia between her shifting fingers as she worked herself up.

         Terra’s cheeks turned pink and her eyelashes fluttered as she rubbed the sensitive zone. The flesh was warm and the temperature soaked right into her chilled fingertips. She massaged the lips tentatively, teased the muscle and tissue below her skin until she was prickling all over with sensation.

         Terra loved to work herself up. If getting off was her favorite part, then the beginning was a close second. Going from warm to hot, from relaxed or discomforted to excited, those build ups were great. She never felt so awakened as she did under those first few caresses of her fingers.

         She rolled her fingertips against her lips and pressed her palm against her pelvis to create pressure that made her insides ache with pleasure. She gently grazed the skin for a while, just wanted to feel the soft skin and the prickle of hairs resurfacing there. It tickled her fingertips and helped her body ease into the mattress, more relaxed than she had been all night.

         She slipped the digits off her lips and into the groove between and felt the soft ridges of flesh. They were already slippery from her thoughts and gentle touches.

         It was easy to imagine Raven's fingers instead, ghosting over the wet places and teasing the tender ones. Terra could almost swear the hand wasn't hers. Instead it belonged to someone better, someone more suited to bring pleasure to the rock controller. The young hero could hardly control how soaked she became at the thought.

         The dull desire to put herself to sleep with a quick orgasm quickly drifted into something more exciting. She wanted to feel Raven, to get higher off with _her_ touch. She wanted to break apart in shivering bursts under careful demonic fingers.

         She conjured up the image of the other girl again. Envisioned her hovering over the bed, cold eyes trained on Terra while her fingers worked the blond up.  

         Terra stroked her clit under the hood with her thumb even though she knew it was a sensitive place on her own body. She twitched all over, contorted at the spasm of nerves she couldn't control when that area was utilized. "Ah! Not there," she whispered.

 _"Wherever I want it,”_ Dream Raven cooed.

         Terra bit down more harshly on her lip to keep the sounds at bay. She dragged her fingers up and down, teased her opening by skating across it but never going inside. Her pussy started to swell up, it tried to reach out to pull her in and she caressed the extending flesh, but didn't go inside at first.

         All the while she pictured Raven, hood back with a mischievous grin on her face. The would-be demoness stroked where Terra stroked, taunted when the pleasure was too much. It wasn't the ideal way she wanted the dark-haired beauty, but for now it was good enough for her fantasy.

         The fluid started to drip over Terra's fingers. It coated them and made the up and down rub faster and easier. She nearly slipped inside with every pass now.

 _"Does it feel good?"_ Raven shifted in Terra's sleepy gaze. She moved over Terra's body and leaned down as if she intended to connect them further. Her voice became softer, more pleading and less demanding. That turned Terra on even more.

         "So good," Terra gasped. She curved her spine and at last allowed her fingers to dip inside. The interior was silky and wet and it squeezed her fingers, clearly needy. The penetration felt amazing. It sent little sparks up Terra's spine and she knew it was just getting started. She started to slide the lengths in and out. It was only two fingers up to the second knuckle, but it was filling and wonderful.

         She rocked her fingers in and out for a time and pictured herself pressing kisses to Raven's sweet lips. In the most distance part of her mind she knew she'd feel guilt for objectifying the Titan later, but for the moment it was perfect.

         Her fluids soaked her panties and her arm grew almost too warm in her pants. She released her breast and reached down to free herself of the outer garment. It only put a pause in her pulsing for a few short seconds, then she was right back to it.

         She felt herself growing closer and her wrist started to ache from the erratic pace she was setting as she flicked her fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. She curved her fingers toward her upper wall and massaged the ridges there that always put a spike of pain in her belly but heightened her pleasure tenfold.

 _"Come for me,"_ Raven purred.

         "Yes," Terra rasped. Her fingers rubbed brutally into her good spot and she thought she was almost there, but the edge kept cresting and falling. Her sounds poured out freely and she whimpered at the not-quite-enough sensation overtaking her.

         It was hot for a while but it soon pressed into that place that was frustrating. It ached. She throbbed all over with pleasure and needed to peak. It just kept slipping away no matter how her palm rubbed her clit or how hard or soft she fingered herself. She was riding the edge and the bed was thudding as she bucked against her own hand.

         "Just come already," Terra gritted out at herself. She was too hot. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she was all but drooling. She wanted that completion. She needed it. "Please," she whimpered.

         The Raven in her mind watched her with a tender gaze and tried to coax her there, but it still wasn't enough.

         "P-please! I need to come. N-need–" Terra's beseeching cries were cut short by a sturdy knock on her door. There was no mistaking the sound and it jolted her to cease.

         She panted heavily on the mattress with her fingers limp between her thighs, no longer twitching. Her eyes were blown wide with terror and she stared at the door in half-expectancy that it would simply swing open.

         Terra steadied her breathing and sighed with disappointed at the loss of the mood. She still burned between her legs, but her mind was alert and paranoid. She slid her fingers free and wiped the fluid from them onto her bed sheet as a temporary fix. She pulled herself up from the bed and stalked to the door. Her nightshirt was long enough that she didn't bother replacing her pants that then rested at the foot of her bed.

         She pulled open the barrier and half-expected to see a startled boy there to ask her what the noise was about. Instead there was no one. At first she simply thought she'd taken too long and the guest had gone, but when she turned to reenter the room she found a note taped to her door.

         In elegant scrawl, there was a message beckoning her to come to Raven's room for a talk.

         Terra felt her heart pound and she had to read the words over and over to make herself believe they were real. She wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified. What if Raven had heard?

         Eventually she got herself to calm down and was reminded by logic that perhaps it was just a coincidence. Raven had been friendly all day so it was possible that the woman just wanted to chat. Terra collected her breath and went straight toward Raven's room. She didn't even consider the option of changing or washing up until she was already there and knocking on the door.

         She thought to turn around, to go back and make herself more presentable, but Raven's voice called from beyond the barrier.

         "Come in," came the raspy call.

         Terra almost thought she'd imagined it. Raven's voice sounded weighted by something familiar, but the elemental could not allow herself to believe what she had heard.

         "Come in," came the voice again.

         Terra nervously pushed open the door to Raven's room and stepped inside. The usually dark abode was lit by rows of candles and the whole place smelled of incense. What the blonde saw though was far more alluring than any burning wax or stick.

         On the bed, bent forward on her knees with her ass facing out toward Terra, was Raven. The dark-haired girl was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she was nude from head to toe. Her fingers moved diligently in circles around her opening. The pink skin glistened with her arousal. She traced around and around, never going in, never picking up speed. The she languidly, but concisely, stroked herself. Meanwhile her other hand kneaded at one of her plush ass cheeks. She pulled and smacked at it slightly, clearly working to spread herself open more. She glanced over her shoulder at her guest. Raven's eyes held a glint of seduction. "Hey there," she purred.

         "Hi," Terra managed to whisper. Her eyes roamed up and down over the visage. Her stomach was coiling at the sight and she couldn't fathom she was in reality.

         Raven couldn't, wouldn't be splayed for her like this.

         "I can tell you're confused. Maybe it would help if I told you it's a gift." Raven's voice was breathy and laden with sexual desire, but her words were clear. "I've seen the sorts of things you think of me, Terra. All the wet dreams, the naughty thoughts, the impulses. I've seen loads of them. I know the things you want to do to me."

         Terra didn't even have to ask how. It suddenly hit her. Raven had the power of empathy. She had the ability to see and feel what other people did. She'd been using her abilities to spy on Terra's dirty secrets. The blonde felt her face flush hot.

         "I commend you for your bravery. Not everyone would have the gull to fantasize about someone like me. I'm so glad you did though." Raven punctuated her statement with a smack to her own ass and she moaned against the contact before continuing on, her fingers never ceasing their motions. "Now I know you feel the same way I do."

         Terra felt her heart trying to crawl up her throat with excitement. "You have feelings for me?" The blonde's voice was barely there beneath the rough desire and confusion. "I didn't know you'd ever feel like this toward another girl."      

         "Demons don't contend with petty things like sexuality," Raven said by way of explanation. "I find you appealing and that is all that matters. Now, if you'd like, you can remove that shirt so I can see your breasts and you can come here and help me open this up." Raven spanked her ass again as means of indication.

         Terra's fingers trembled as she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it free so her naked chest could be seen. She kept her panties on, though the fluid from her leaking center had already stained the fabric. "Is this really okay?"

         "I want you, Terra," Raven moaned.     

         Terra felt unbelievably hot hearing Raven say such things. Her body was already incomplete from her earlier touches and the added sight of Raven on her knees, panting and wanting, was too much to ignore. It burned her straight through her core. She drew closer to the edge of the bed and dared to reach out and touch, though she half expected the vision to vanish before her eyes like a conjured fevered fantasy.

         Terra's fingers connected with the silky soft skin of Raven's ass and the darkly grinning girl did not disappear. Rather she keened and lifted her rear higher, the action pushed her lips further apart and her ragged breath seemed to make her cheeks inflate temporarily. The motion was encouraging enough that Terra pressed her palm flat to the curve and wrapped her fingers around the meat of Raven's ass cheek. She started to squeeze the supple flesh, tight enough that it bulged between her fingers. She rolled her hand over it and started to knead, felt the muscles tense and relax in response to her touch.

         Raven started to breathe more heavily, she sounded winded in the silence of the room and her back rose and fell with each inhale and release. She pressed her lower lips further apart with her fingertips and used her index to stroke her clit. It grew slicker as her excited body began to leak from the added contact of the other girl's hand.

         The blond decided to be bolder and she brought her other hand up to grope at the opposite side of Raven's ass. The bubble of skin and muscle was thick but malleable under her touch. She rolled the cheeks toward each other, pressed them firm so when Raven sucked in air dips appeared in the clenched forms. Terra pulled them apart in the same circling motions, spread them wide to get a peak at Raven's puckered hole.

         The entrance was clean and the flesh looked soft and to Terra it was deliciously tempting. The ring was tiny and the seams were even. The skin was pink until the center where it became just the slightest bit darker, a preview to the inner walls. It bulged a little with Raven's breathing, pushed out like it was reaching for Terra, but the blonde resisted and dug her fingers deeper into the plush backside. She loved the way the skin squished under her fingers but held her at bay with the tension of a rubber ball.

         The earth manipulator couldn't help but think about all the various bits of change she could bounce off of Raven's glorious ass. Though, there were more pressing things that she wanted to do to it.      

         She finally released her grip and grinned privately at the little longing sound Raven made in response. Terra leaned forward and crawled onto the mattress beside the dark haired girl. 

         Terra pulled in close so that her breath ghosted over the side of   
Raven's face and tickled her ear. "This is sort of like a wet dream come true. But you already know that, huh? I can't say I'm surprised you'd spy on me like that, but I'm amazed you want me." She used one hand to grip Raven's chin and pulled the girl's face toward her own. She pressed forward and captured Raven's lips in a passionate kiss.

         Raven's lips were warm and soft and they moved with tender affection against Terra's. The blonde felt her whole body light up and knew blood rushed up to taint her face and down to make her aroused pussy ruin her panties. She ran her tongue along Raven's bottom lip and allowed the other young woman to suck the muscle into her mouth. Their tongues danced like snakes, coiling and rolling over each other. Terra got a taste of Raven's clean mouth and made a point to remember the flavor so she could compare it later.

         Eventually she pulled back and licked her lips clean of the lingering saliva. She smiled at Raven's flush, expectant face. "I think you already know I feel the same way. I want you so badly I could scream."

         Raven smiled back, coy and mischievous. "Then take me."

         "Gladly," Terra purred and pulled back off the mattress to return to the pale globes that beckoned for her attention.  She found it surprisingly easy to appear confident and dominant.

         She rested on her knees between Raven's spread legs so that her breasts were even with Raven's ass and Terra had to lean forward only a little to reach her destination. She started with both hands on the perfectly sculpted curves. She slapped her appendages down hard so that her palms stung and Raven's ass jiggled, waves rolled up the bevels of her cheeks and stopped just before her lower back, before the skin settled under Terra's grip.

         She began to rub her fingers into the firm shapes. She watched the way it would conform to her touch and it made her feel powerful like when she could dent a mountain. Terra felt out the cheeks for a while, simply committed the shapes to memory while she took in Raven's subtle, breathy sounds of pleasure.  

         She parted the cheeks with a rough push and exposed that puckered opening to the room's warm air again.  It swelled and fell with the steady breaths from Raven's lungs and begged for Terra's tongue to taste. The deep crimsons of the demon’s inner walls peeked out between the taught port. Terra became excited as soon as she saw it and frowned as it disappeared again from her sight. She wanted to pull Raven open and expose her sensitive, human-like walls to the room and to Terra herself.

         The blonde didn't see a need to deny herself another moment and leaned in and pressed her lips to the wrinkled skin and gave it a kiss. The skin was so soft under her mouth she shuddered and let her tongue seep out and lap a path over the split.

         It tasted like recently washed skin and she could still gather the weak hint of soap. It was warm and heated her spit in seconds as she started to lap gently at the closed entrance. Raven started to moan at once and arched her spine down like a cat to push her hungry ass toward Terra's welcoming mouth.

         Terra's tongue dragged wetly down the valley between Raven's opened cheeks. It skated over the bulging hole that swelled up more with each pass. It wanted to be pierced, to be opened and Terra knew in time she'd give it that, but–for now–she enjoyed the way her spit slicked up the trail and wet her chin when she went up and down, stopping just short of Raven's pussy. The pink entrance between the dark haired woman's blushing labia was dripping with preliminary excitement and the musk from it was heady and quickly driving Terra to more primal places in her mind.

         Terra worked her fingers harshly into the bubbles of the cheeks. Her thumbs pressed outward to keep them apart while her mouth worked the silky skin between. She pushed her face in closer and felt Raven's cheeks on either side of her face and pressed rapid kisses inter-spliced with swipes of her tongue and nips of her teeth that made Raven whine in sharp bursts.

         She swiveled her tongue around the circle of the anus. She felt the starburst-shaped opening spread over her wet muscle. It was aching to be penetrated, but for a time Terra only taunted it with tender passes. Her pressure varied with each glide so that Raven's body would be unable to adjust.

         When the hole was thoroughly wetted Terra slid the tip of her tongue to the puckered center and slowly began to press inside.

         At first, Terra’s muscle was met with resistance. Her tongue bent and arched disappointingly as the end tried to burrow into Raven’s body. The rotating and flicking motion of the entire organ teased the back door’s lock loose after a few minutes of effort and Terra knew the willing vessel would grant her entrance. Moisture from Raven’s cunt caught on the blonde’s chin and lower lip. The flavors all mixed together just as her present started to unwrap.

         Terra pulled her tongue back, swallowed the mixture of flavors and fluid down. She wanted to make sure she could enjoy a new round of mess making without the fear of choking or overflow so early in the game.

         Her tongue lashed out again and–this time–the flesh parted willingly and she got the girth of the muscle inside and heard and felt Raven moan around the contact. Terra could instantly taste the fleshy tang of Raven's inner walls. The skin inside was smooth and slick like silk. She could only feel a little for the length of her tongue was only substantial enough for so much, but she loved what she could reach and the squeezing grip of Raven's opening was intoxicating. 

         Raven's encouraging whimpers quickly drove Terra past the teasing need and she started to thrum her tongue in and out in rapid jabbing motions. Slurping, squelching sounds filled the air as her spit-slick limb fucked in and out.

         Terra's grip tightened on those round cheeks and she pulled them further apart, felt the skin pouring over her fingers when the muscle struggled against her hold. Raven's ass contracted, but Terra held it at bay and reveled in the way it squeezed her and sent pleasure through her mouth and into every other part of her. Her own stomach clenched and she felt the burn in her lowers that urged her keep going, to take more.

         Raven's ass started to loosen in increments. Her entrance shivered and gaped in little spasms Terra could feel. The harsher clenching pulled her tongue in deeper until she could feel the underside starting to split, a sure sign she was doing a good job.

         There was a slickened plopping that came each time she yanked away, a wet pop like a suction cup stuck to a damp surface. It filled Terra's ears and reminded her it was really happening. Raven was clenching the sheets, bucking her hips and lifting her ass in real life. She was arching and whining for Terra.

         It made Terra want to lick her into ecstasy. Raven was so beautiful and the reality that she had conducted this tryst was heavy on Terra's mind and tongue. The blonde shoved her tongue in as deep at it would go and lapped at the minimal flesh she could reach. Suddenly, Terra wished she had mutated powers that would allow her to lengthen her tongue so that she could pleasure her mistress more, but she was thankful for what she had and strived diligently to compete with the best oral knights around.

         Terra felt air rush over her lips and into her mouth as she opened Raven up in rapid movements. She pulled out and dragged her head more frantically up and down until her lower lip and chin were skittering across pussy with every downward nod. She dragged the fluid upward to better wet her destination. Raven shuddered and whined under each assault and Terra knew they were both loving it.     

         When the opening was wet, reddened, and shuddering for more Terra pulled her mouth away long enough to suckle on her index finger. She soaked the digit and stroked Raven's ass. The cheeks were red from being pried open and the non-groped flesh was whiter than usual and temporarily left the imprint of Terra's hands behind like a branding.

         Once the extension was glistening in a fine coat of saliva, Terra pressed it to Raven and glided it inside.

         "Burns," Raven moaned. She didn't sound like she disliked it, but Terra still took it slow at first. She rolled her finger around the first inch of the interior. It was plush and soft and when she curved her digit just right the walls swelled, pressed against the intruding figure and rolled over it in a way that wasn't consistent or discouraging.   

         Terra felt around the unexplored walls and marveled at the superb strength of the tissue and muscle as Raven clenched harder around her finger to push her out on instinct. Terra could only imagine how magnificent those walls would feel against her other fingers, how it might have felt if she'd possessed a cock or other appendage with which to better open up the beauty.

         She felt around the ring of muscle and flicked her tongue out against the quivering circle. She tasted the chilled spit on the back of her finger and the hot skin that was parting for her. 

         Raven moaned beneath her friend’s mouth and reached out to grip the front of the bed to brace herself. Terra slid her tongue inside beside her prodding finger and moaned as she felt the other woman’s insides relax and spread open for more.

         To her surprised satisfaction, the tang of the other woman’s cunt found her lips as the result of her earlier work. The fluid had bubbled up, smeared against her rocking palm, and saturated the back entrance. Terra could feel Raven's wet pussy pressing to her chin when she pushed in further. It was soaked and throbbed as she passed her tongue over and over the back opening, and poked inside with both digit and strong, wet length to feel the occasional flutter of muscle. She pulled back and panted to catch her breath.

         Raven whined in unsteady bursts. Terra knew she wanted more and was in no condition to deny her. The blonde spat on her knuckles, watched the fluid drip lazily over her fingers when she tilted her hand a little. One of the trails touched Raven's opening and sprawled out, clung with tiny, sticky tendrils from a single source. Terra pushed it inside on her next pump and when she pulled back out she lined up a second digit and pushed it inside.

         The princess of demons moaned low, rested her head against her hands and wriggled her hips so Terra could feel every subtle motion wrapped around her fingers.

         She started to pick up the pace then. She fingered Raven with two digits, worked them in and out until every entry was met with a hiccup of need and a wet squishing that indicated Raven was loosening up and the fluid Terra had provided was being more evenly spread.

         The blonde didn't wait long to work in another finger and soon another. The contracting muscles of Raven's ass pressed Terra's fingers over themselves, made them tense and burn in the tight confines.

         Terra didn't mind though and started to grunt with each increasingly laborious motion. It was so hot and tight and it was making her pussy shiver. She thought about plowing that sweet ass open more and more, cramming everything she had inside. Already her four fingers were widening the window, pressing it open so she could peak at the red insides that looked as flawless and welcoming as they were.

         Terra spat on her hand again, this time in the palm turned upward that was still visible outside of Raven. Terra squished the bubbly and translucent glob by pushing her fingers more tightly together. Then she churned the limb inside of Raven, listened to the woman's cries of joy as she did so. Then she coated her knuckles with a few rapid passes of her tongue. She could taste the faint juices from Raven's ass and it tinged the back of Terra’s throat and settled there as a reminder of what she wanted.

         The fingering returned rough. She pounded in and out. The sloshing of her skin inside the wet interior nearly covered the whines Raven was releasing. Terra barely recognized her own voice when she started to growl out obscenities at the passionate figure under her. "You like that?" She groaned and pulsed deep until she was far as she could go. The flesh between her thumb and index stung from the pressure and pull. "You like it hard? You like it rough?"

         "Terra! Yes! More!" Raven trembled on the mattress and pushed back hard against each brutal thrust.

         Terra pulled out and grinned at the helpless sounds Raven provided her as a reward. She folded her fingers down to her palm and made a fist. Raven’s ass was swelled, but gaping with each breath. The hole looked snug, but Terra knew it would let her in easily. She pushed her knuckle to the opening and forced her way inside. 

         It was tight and the pressure was firm. Terra thought her hand would be crushed and she almost wanted that. She started to work the mass in and out, felt the sweet drag of swelled flesh along her wrist, felt the bumps and bevels of Raven's insides.

         Her cheeks bounced as she was pounded, Terra loved to watch them. She became transfixed by the motions and leaned forward to press kisses to them. The skin was so soft. It was the only part of Raven's ass that was still dry and cool. The contrast was striking.

         Terra worked her arm at the shoulder to better drive her pulsing fist into place. Her knuckles stroked the walls and stretched the flesh with every motion. She could feel Raven's pussy getting tighter, could feel the ridges of her g-spot through the layers of skin that separated Raven's two passages.

         Raven tensed up when the motions became more frantic and intense. Her insides quivered and it became harder for Terra to move inside.

         The blonde gasped at the sudden restrictions. She acted on instinct and reared back her free hand. She brought it down, palm splayed open, hard on Raven's ass. The vibration went all the way through the sorceress’s body, it shook through Terra's arm, and it rocked the bed when Raven jolted against it.

         The rapid-fire reaction made Raven tighten up hard, but then the intended effect took hold and the rough grip eased and Terra was able to resume her pounding fist at full force.

         She liked the effect the spanking had and decided to keep that going too. She brought her hand down hard over and over. She let the sound of flesh being slapped wash over her and heat up her nerves. She watched the globes of Raven's assaulted cheek turn darker and darker as she abolished the blood vessels just under the tender skin of her love’s taught rear.

         Terra felt the ebbing edge of orgasm creeping up her arm. She knew by the way Raven was gasping, the way her hips were pivoting, that she was getting close. The end was not so near and Terra knew she didn't want it to end yet. Reluctantly she slowed her strokes and popped her fist free.

         Raven wailed, an almost eerie cry that hit Terra with equal parts guilt and excitement. She knew she'd make it up to her beautiful friend. "I'm going to fuck you," she promised.

         Raven writhed against the mattress, ass in the air, cheeks parted on their own. Her pussy dripped threads of cum onto the sheets while her entrance collapsed and reopened, breathed on its own.

         Terra slid away and up to whisper something in Raven's ear. The sorceress grinned and pointed to a trunk across the room. Terra's smile grew huge. She was learning so much about how far Raven's desires ran. She wondered what other secrets the girl had.

         The blonde made her way to the trunk and quickly shuffled through it to unearth what she sought. She collected a flesh-colored dildo and a harness that at first appeared to be little more than a bundle of straps.

         She sorted out the fabric and put the rubber cock in place, then slid the device on over her legs and secured it on her hips.

         Raven watched from the bed as Terra's ass wriggled into the contraption. The dark-haired girl felt her body contract in anticipation. She could feel her burning ass opening and closing a little from the earlier touch and she trembled against the sheets.

         With the length fully donned, Terra strutted back over and gave Raven's flushed ass another spank for good measure. Raven rocked against the bed and moaned. "Give it to me," she beckoned. She wiggled her hips seductively.

         Terra wanted little more than to give the woman exactly what she desired.

         The elemental spat on her palm that was still sticky from pounding Raven's hole. She ran the fluid up and down the rubber length. The girth was dry at first and clung to her fingers, but as she spread the liquid all about it smeared evenly and made the stroking faster, slicker. She rubbed the cock up and down like she was working herself up.

         She could imagine what it would feel like if the cock was really an extension of her own being. The phantom sensation made it all the better. She made sure it was thoroughly wet and pressed the tip to Raven's puckered back door. The cunt below was soaked and the musky scent filled the air and got stronger the closer the two women became to each other.

         Terra pushed the tip in past the initial barrier and Raven tightened her fingers into the sheet below. The temptation to reach back and hurry it along or to press into her open pussy was strong, but the demoness focused on the feeling of being filled up and kept her hands at bay in the blankets.  

         The girth spread open Raven's fucked hole a little at a time. Terra glided her hips into position, almost aching to feel her pelvis collide with those pert buns. Raven started to rock back, to take it deeper, and Terra knew she didn't have to hold back.

         The blonde started to rock her hips. It was slow and steady for a short moment so she could gather a rhythm, but it soon picked up speed and started to escalate.

         Thrusting turned to pounding. Terra pressed her fingers hard into Raven's hips and left indentations as indication of her longing. Her breasts quaked when she rocked and sweat started to bead up on her skin.

         Raven's ass belched as the trapped air was forced out around Terra's ramming cock. The length pushed in hard and fast, dragged the swollen flesh and pushed out air pockets stored within Raven's bent body.

         The sounds faded into the blur of motion and feeling. Terra felt her own fluids leaking down her thighs. The vibrations from the slamming ricocheted through her. The feeling of the cock bucking against her pelvis when she rode it deep into Raven made her struggle for breath. The sight of Raven bent forward with back curved and body shuddering in recourse of Terra's actions was the hottest thing the blonde had ever been privy to.

         Sloshing echoed when the balls of the strap-on prick smacked wetly into Raven's dripping cavern. It mingled with the sounds of skin and rubber slapping, air compression being released with each thrust, and the melody of the women's combined grunts, groans, and occasional whimpers and whines.

         Once a steady pattern was set, Terra started to drag the length all the way to the edge. Then she popped it out to Raven's thrashing protest and leaned down to kiss and lap at the opened entrance. She could taste arousal, fluid, rubber, all mixing and rolling together. It tasted sensational and she wanted more and more. She flicked her aching tongue over the opening that was widened by her plowing. Raven thrashed beneath her.

         "Fuck me!" Raven's voice was high and needy. It arched over the room so loudly Terra was certain someone had to have heard.

         Neither girl really cared if someone had. They were too caught up in their own lives to care. Terra reared back and gave Raven's ass a swift smack as mock punishment anyway. That made Raven whimper and caused her ass to tighten before shuddering back open.

         Terra lined her cock back up and pushed in all over again. This time, there was far less resistance and Raven's starving ass swallowed her up like a last meal. Terra started thrusting her hips wildly again and on each outstroke she pulled completely free and pushed back in against the swell on the in-stroke. She knew she was making Raven tighten up, making her clench. She could hear each extraction's wet pop as she pulled the prick free and the sloppy sounds of air and fluid on the glide back in. 

         She fucked on relentlessly for ages, until they were both doused in sweat and aching with a fire that threatened to burn them both up.

         Terra gave Raven's ass another hard smack and felt herself struggling to pitch forward as the pressure surmounted between her thighs and her inner walls clenched so hard she felt as though she was full of something herself. She could tell by the way Raven's words of reverence had drifted to indiscernible shouts that she too was growing closer to the edge.

         Terra didn't slow or cease. She brought her hand down hard over and over. Felt by the drag and the pivot that Raven was swelling. Her cries inched into curt, breathy gasps. Terra leaned over and wrapped her arms around her temporary lover and whispered words of encouragement as both women soared to the edge.

         Terra felt it on her thighs, the hot blast of liquid from Raven's pussy. It squirted hard and her lover stroked her through it. The blonde made sure to angle down so that her length rubbed the places inside of both of Raven's openings.

         Raven shook in Terra's grip and the feeling and the sounds gave Terra permission to let go. She doused her legs in her own wet pleasure, felt her inner walls shake and shiver, clasping and unclasping in uncontrolled spasms.

         She might have screamed because her throat was raw, but she couldn't be sure. Raven cooed under her, the soft exclamations of residual pleasure. Terra leaned forward, curved her body more fully over the other woman. She tilted Raven's head back to lock lips with her. The angle was a bit discordant, but it didn't matter. The kiss was tender and passionate. They pressed gently together, their bodies still locked one over the other. Terra stroked Raven's side, smoothed over the cool, dry flesh and marred it with wet streaks from the moisture that lingered on her fingertips.

         They rested that way for a while until the position began to make them ache and Terra pulled back. There was a squishing sound as their sweat-slick skin detached from each other's.

         "Spread your cheeks," Terra said softly.

         Raven reached back, put the weight of her body on her torso, and spread her ass apart with her pale fingers. Terra admired the sight for just a moment. The way those thin limbs sunk into the flesh, held open the reddened, widened, filled entrance, was breathtaking. Terra exhaled slowly and drew her hips back and slid the cock free with a rude, wet plop that rebounded off the walls.

         The open cavern that was left behind winked in time with Raven’s panting. Terra leaned down and kissed it and enjoyed the sharp inhale it inflicted on Raven's overtly sensitive form.

         With the strap-on still in place Terra crawled to the top of the bed and flopped down beside Raven. She brushed her own hair and then her lover's off their skin to allow the cool air of the room to find them.  

         Their chests heaved as they struggled to find oxygen. The rise and fall of Raven's chest lifted her a little off the mattress with each breath. Terra pealed away her soaking panties. The material was ruined from their romp and she discarded it on Raven's floor.

         Then she curled onto her side and lifted her arm in offering. Raven looked up and smiled. The darker-haired girl nestled into the place that was made for her. It was the first time she'd left her knees since Terra had arrived in the room.

         At first they didn't say anything. They just rested together, wrapped up in each other. Terra glanced over Raven's shoulder to watch the flicker of their shadows against the wall. Their bodies were silhouettes, huge and embellished. The dark outlines towered over their owners and danced in the firelight. Terra liked the look of it. Like they were one thing rather than two. She didn't just feel sexy and accomplished for what she'd done, she felt genuinely happy.

         She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Raven's head. Her hair still smelled like shampoo and something underlying that was strictly Raven.

         The sorceress tilted her head back and claimed her lover's lips. The soft flesh pressed and pulled apart and Terra felt little shocks of joy shooting right into her brain.

         When they broke apart, they both were almost breathless all over again.

         "I really like you, Raven," Terra said with heavy suggestion in her words.

         "I like you too," Raven replied. The response was partially tender and partially sensual. Her eyes were half-lidded and she gazed at Terra with honest affection.

         Terra nuzzled her nose against Raven's cheek and whispered against her soft skin. "I want to do this more. All the time."

         Raven made a humming sound of agreement. "If you promise not to leave the group again, I see no reason why we can't."

         Terra's heart pounded in her chest. Raven was offering more, perhaps a lot more. "I'd like to do more than this too. Take you out, kiss you."

         Raven quelled Terra's uncertainty with another kiss to her lips. She pulled back and spoke against them so Terra could feel the reverberations of every word. "Anytime. I want you the same as you want me. Trust me."

         Terra pulled her arms more tightly around Raven and for a while they just rested that way. Occasionally they would kiss or chat or trace patterns over each other's skin.

         They were in bliss.

         After a while though Raven grew restless. She shifted in Terra's grasp and wriggled free of her hold. For a moment Terra feared it had all been pillow talk, that Raven would toss her out on her ass and never speak to her again.

         That wasn't the case at all and Raven offered the girl a reassuring grin before she crawled forth onto her knees and stuck her ass near Terra's face. Terra sat up and watched captivated as Raven used her hands to spread open her still-red ass. Her puckered hole winked rapidly at the renewed contact and change in position.

         "So," Raven drawled. "Ready for round two?"

         Terra smirked. "You better believe it."      

 


	2. Lover's Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra is starving for Raven's body after being punished for months for being a bad girl. Today, though, she reaps the rewards of her patience.

         The rainforest was warm all around. The trees provided ample shade over the stream where Terra swam. The water was cooler than the air and the ripples she made by propelling herself forward with her arms tickled across her bare skin.

         In the distance she could hear the cawing of birds and the sounds of rustling in the brush. It was serene and delightful. She rolled onto her back and let her body float with the current. The sky was a brilliant orange awash with blues and violets. It was the only lingering sign that this wasn't a natural place.

         Eventually Terra knew she needed to leave the water. She often used the stream as her personal swimming hole, but she never got used to having to leave. Even worse was the notion that soon she wouldn't be able to come back immediately. Vacations didn't last forever after all.

         Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of the silky grip of the waters and climbed onto land to dry. She wrung out her hair in both hands as she strolled naked down the trail to where more fun could take her mind off the stream.

         She wandered through the stray leaves and patches of grass scattered throughout the forest until she came to a building of monastery design. The divine structure stood tall and proud, the only sign of its wear was the way the south wall still held marks from crumbling.

         This place had seen much more severe damage. Over the last few months Raven had done well to convert Azarath into a livable place. It had once been a haven for the half-demon, but after the attacks of Raven's father, Trigon, the lair had needed time to recuperate. Raven had helped to rebuild the dimension and with it her secret sanctuary. This was where she had chosen to take Terra for their anniversary. It had once been a place only Raven knew of, a place where she could store her books and studies and be alone with her thoughts. Now it was a love nest where Terra and Raven shared their affection away from prying eyes.

         Terra was still moved when she thought of how Raven had spruced things up for her lover. The demon had maintained the heritage and elegance of the original locale, but updated it so the surrounding flora and fauna was more lush and exciting. Terra jokingly thought that Raven could attract a lot of tourists if she ever designed a resort.

         For all purposes though, this place was just for them. Terra walked into through the doorway, which was merely an archway carved of stone, and entered into another world. The interior was equally elegant as the exterior, but it held much different luxuries and style. It was furnished with soft carpeting, freshly painted walls, wine available all day, candles for soft, easy lighting, and a giant home theater with a television that played personal porn all the time.

         Terra and Raven had made several videos together. They liked the kinkiness of watching and re-watching their deeds. Terra also knew the constant streaming was part of her punishment. When she didn't want to be tempted, she looked away and ignored it, but today she had no reason to deny her desire to watch.

         On the screen was her personal favorite video of all the ones they'd made. It displayed the savage, filthy events of Raven's gangbang. Terra watched with a keen gaze as Raven's figure on the screen was speared from both ends. Her petite breasts bounced and her face burned red as the bulging rods surged in and out of her mouth and ass.

         Terra felt hot fire surge down to her core. Only a few seconds of reliving the experience put her on edge. She remembered that day vividly. She'd been the one holding the camera after all. It had been like a dream to live out her cuckold fantasy. It wasn't just Terra's fantasy that had been breathed to life that day however.

         Raven had set the whole thing up. She had explained offhandedly one day that she often used her powers to not only spy on Terra, but the entire Teen Titans. She used her telepathy to invade their minds and see their desires. No matter how dark, twisted, or just pure kinky they were, it seemed all the Titans had secrets. Many of them, especially in Titans East, had vivid desires in mind for the demoness. When she informed Terra of this, Terra had come up with the plan.

         She'd always wanted a partner that would indulge in such erotic diversions, but she'd never expected Raven to be so keen to play along. The demoness agreed to make other Titans’ dreams come true as a way for the girls to spice up their sex life.

         So Raven made the calls and Terra set the date and the two held a sex party so that anyone that wanted a piece of Raven's succulent ass could have a go.

         There had been quite the turnout. Men and women alike had answered the call. Most of their own unit was happy to show up, as were a good chunk of East, and a few oddballs they'd called just for fun. It had started off a little tense, but Raven's sultry body wasn't something to be denied. Before too long they'd had everyone in on the party.

         Terra unmuted the television and sat on the couch to watch the rest of the film play out.

         The men took turns spearing the demoness. Aqualad was especially passionate and Terra got wet twofold watching his cock slip wetly in and out of Raven's raw and reddened ass. There was a thrill in knowing she'd won Raven's heart in the end, but it was still hot to watch what burned in Aqualad be laid out into Raven's willing body.

         He growled as he speared her entrance roughly. The squelching sounds of his cock ramming her wet, spread ass could be heard vividly on the video. The camera zoomed in and Terra got a fresh look at how wide and swollen Raven had been. Her ass belched and farted as it was pounded. The demoness couldn't scream because her mouth was full of dildo. Terra saw a flash of dark-skinned hip and recalled it was Bumblebee ramming a strap-on through Raven's parted lips.

         Minutes later she was being replaced by Wonder Woman who didn't bother with fake pricks and instead guided Raven's hungry mouth to dripping pussy and made her feast.

         Terra watched the sight and felt her cunt throb, but she didn't touch it. She took in the wet sounds and the beautiful visual as her past self zoomed in on the sight of Raven's nose and mouth disappearing into the tanned, lightly furred slit. Terra recalled tasting that pussy herself and the echo of the tangy flavor played over her senses.

         The camera zoomed out to watch Aqualad shake with orgasm. His entire body quaked and his dark hair fell forward over his shoulders to tickle Raven's back as he lost his load deep in her ass. When he pulled out he was quickly replaced by a thick, bulbous green prick.

         Terra had to giggle darkly at the sight. Beast Boy had been permitted under the condition that he not speak or transform unless directed. He'd been a surprisingly good boy, but that wasn't too unexpected in the end. People were willing to do a lot for a taste of Raven's ass.

         He was soon replaced by another cock and another before the girls took control of Raven's backside. Pantha slipped a strap-on into Raven's ass while Supergirl bent below them both to alternate fingering and slurping their pussies. Batgirl watched in the background and Terra's camera caught sight of her fingering herself. She sat amongst the crowd of others that occasionally got panned over so the present Terra could remember the looks on their faces. Some of them were cheering.

         The cheers could be heard buried under the wet squishing noises and the sounds of slippery farts as air and fluids were forced in and out of Raven's body. Her ass spat out bubble farts of cum from all of the guys letting off in her ass and pussy. Each time one was done they would pull free with wet, sloppy, windy breaks and the whole room would cheer or moan or both.

         Terra watched the many heroes take turns, but some were more engaging than others.

         A scene of particular interest was when Jinx took center stage atop Raven's overworked body. The former villainous had been invited as a reward for her gallant efforts as an undercover agent. Ever since she'd hooked up with Kid Flash she'd been a different person. She had willingly exposed the secrets of the Hive Five floor plans and turned the tables to the side of good. She had changed the course of a major battle and for that she deserved a little something.

         After all that, it seemed only right, but there was more to it. Jinx had deep desires for Raven. They were rooted in fantasy and almost all sexual but the passion of her sexual craving for the demoness was palpable to even Terra, and she wasn't an empath. Jinx had been a clear choice for their guest list.

         It was clear to see how much she wanted the demoness when she started fucking her with an oversized strap-on. She bent over Raven and whispered something in her ear. To the current day, Terra didn't know what it was but it made Raven arch and whine and jut out her ass for worship. Jinx pushed that huge cock inside and started plowing right through the mess. Sloppy sounds echoed everywhere and her pace was grueling, something to rival how even Terra could get.

         She rocketed her hips and growled then slowed to pound out hard and rough. She changed her pattern a lot to make Raven tighter and more needy. "You love that, don't you?" Jinx hissed. Raven's ass gurgled and her mouth moaned in response.

         The cheers in the room grew louder as Jinx took control of the demoness. The men really loved watching the girls go at each other. The women were envious, but pleased. Everyone wanted a piece of Raven, even when they'd already had a slice. They cheered Jinx on though. They loved the way she worked their favorite demoness up.

         "It's so tight, so sexy," Jinx praised. She was clearly in awe of how Raven's body could fuck. She watched the writhe of her back and Terra was familiar with the pressure as Raven rode strap-ons. The elemental could imagine vividly what it must have felt like. The previous her behind the camera could too because she started to pant louder each time Jinx spoke about the feeling. "So fucking good, Raven," Jinx cried.

         Terra watched with a grin and the same amusement she'd had that very day when she heard Kid Flash's voice rise up over the others. "Fuck her out of her mind, Baby," he called out. The camera panned to see him jerking himself in time to his girlfriend's thrusts and Terra actually giggled at how cute it was. He and Jinx weren't so unlike Terra and Raven in how they seemed to like to share.

         Jinx got worked up fast. Her body blushed and she pounded Raven right up onto the dildo in her throat. Her motions took on a jagged edge and it became clear she was pumping up to her own edge rather than Raven's. "Always wanted you like this," she murmured. "Needed it so bad. So bad. So fucking good!" Raven contorted hard in response.

         When Jinx came it was visible.

         Her back arched backward and she drove the dick in with a deep wet pulse that forced out more cum in a slippery fart. Her pussy started to squirt and Terra behind the camera moved to get a better look of that gyrating pale ass and the wet burst of fluid from her cunt. Jinx screamed until her squirting ebbed and she pulled out slowly. She pressed kisses down Raven's spine as she pulled free with a wet plopping sound.

         Next up was Argent. She slipped in easily to Raven's gaping ass with her smaller strap-on and slid in two fingers beside it to stretch the hole out. "Come here," she beckoned to the camera. Terra had obliged and moved the camera to see what Argent saw. "Look how wide she is. Nice and gaping," Argent complimented. Past Terra zoomed in on the hole that was being pried open and the lens caught the sight of milky mingled mess rolling and bubbling from the exit point. "Gonna fuck it up," Argent groaned.

         Fuck it up she did and Raven started to scream when her mouth was temporarily freed.

         After Argent it was Bumblee's turn again. She pounded the hole slow and slithered the rod in and out.

         Meanwhile, Aqualad was stiff again and sharing space in Raven's stretched mouth with Robin. The two men didn't seem to notice or care about each other as they gripped either side of the demoness's head and rubbed their cocks together in the wet cavern. Raven pleased them both by slicking her tongue over, around, and between them.

         When Bumblebee was done it was Batgirl's turn to suit up, but she opted to slam Raven's pussy while the overworked ass spat cum out onto Bab's hips. The pussy swallowed her up just as well and Raven squirted hard and wet and soaked Batgirl's legs so they were dripping with juices down to her toes. She kept fucking though, not finished until she was spasming with her own completion.

         Every cock or toy in and out left and invaded with squishing wet farts and gloppy, oozing bubbles of spunk. The men and women filled her up and over and over and made her taste them all as well as herself. The flavors must have gotten lost. Raven looked dazed all through the end and Terra could only imagine what she must have felt throughout the experience.

         The cycle continued with the heroes swapping out. Terra just filmed the whole time, though the wet sounds of her violating her own pussy with a large toy were audible on the tape. There was a narcissistic thrill to hearing it alongside the foul, sexy noises of Raven being obliterated by the desires of others. It made the present version of the blond want to touch herself more, but she didn't. She just let the sights and sounds of the tape overwhelm her.

         Terra sat and watched until the video came to an end.

         She loved that footage and it left her feeling hot all over. She knew she wanted to go see Raven now so she stood and made her way up the grandiose staircase toward Raven's quarters.

         The room was at the top floor and down the hall. Inside was a beautiful setting with dark walls and lush red carpeting. All around were lit candles that filled the space with the scent of berries. The candles made the shadows on the walls flicker and Terra watched her shape meld and change when she moved deeper into the quarters.

           A fireplace was lit as well and it made the space warm even on Terra's still bared skin. Raven was on the bed panting. Her ass was in the air and she wore a tank top that was semi-translucent with sweat and a pair of yoga pants that clung to her ass and showed off her immaculate shape. A sliver of her back was visible as the tank was slid forward a bit. She rested on her knees and looked back at Terra over her shoulder with a familiar grin. She had been exercising while Terra was in the makeshift pool and the evidence still glistened on her skin. "Hey there," Raven said.

           Terra knew she had been waiting, that she'd most likely sensed her lover's arrival home and had been reading her mind to know when she was coming. Terra could almost imagine her stopping mid exercise to get into position. Raven knew exactly what Terra liked to see when she entered a room and the demon never disappointed. They were both ready for this.

            It was thrilling to see that ass in the air, clad only in stretchy black fabric, squeezed tight by said constraints so that each round globe was pressed to the other and shining under glossy material. Raven made the longing for it worse when she wriggled her rump enticingly.

           All of it was especially erotic given Terra's month without sex. That had been her punishment, a bit severe for the crime perhaps, but it had only made her hungrier. She still felt foolish for getting in trouble over a dumb joke. It had been admittedly corny and cringe-worthy–a fact Terra still blamed on the time she'd spent with Beast Boy–but it surely hadn't merited such discipline. Of course, that wasn't really what this had been about. In honesty it was an excuse to play another kinky game.

         The entire month had been a taunt on Raven's part. She'd inflicted the punishment with a stern voice and everyday afterward had held to it while simultaneously doing everything in her power to drive Terra over the edge. She'd wear sexy clothes and walk around the house in them all day. She'd wait until Terra was around to do her stretches. She'd lay out in bed and bemoan what a tragedy it was that Terra was grounded from touching her. The worst days were when Raven touched herself and Terra got to watch but couldn't touch.

         Aside from that, the most they'd done all month was vanilla loving. Kisses that were sweet, even sensual but never led anywhere. Touches that were fleeting, teasing, and above the belt. Thoughts that roamed to dark places and tender places alike but would not be acted upon, could not be. Anytime Terra tried to breach their verbal contract she was spanked and sent on her way to deal with her arousal herself. It became nearly impossible for Terra to concentrate some days. She'd grown accustomed to frequent pleasure, to getting to feel and taste and fuck, but going without built her up like a skyscraper.

         Now it was time to end the hiatus and Terra was excited to unleash the pent up beast a little at a time. She knew her urges were mostly simple, but some were raunchy and she wasn't going to hold back tonight. It was their last day on vacation and the ban was lifted. It was time to go wild and let loose and Terra was going to do it all over Raven's sweet backside.

         Raven was excited too and wiggled her booty in anticipation. As much fun as she'd had teasing, she knew it would be no contest against what Terra would do to her. The demoness's pussy throbbed at the mere consideration of having her lover's hands on her again. She liked the power of taunting, the thrill it gave her to make Terra hold off, but feeling the embrace was better and she hoped the repression of the last month would come out full force.

         The demon's musk filled the room more and more as her anticipation built. The scent of her sweat from her earlier efforts made her ripe and the smell beckoned to Terra. It was everywhere, radiating off of Raven in droves and–even at a distance–it told the room's residents that Raven was needy.

         The scent swam through Terra's nostrils and permeated her mind with fresh thoughts and fantasies. It clouded her judgment like a haze of fog and drove her closer to the bed where Raven awaited. It promised slick flesh on flesh and a headier musk at the core where Terra wanted to most indulge.

         She wanted this badly enough she could taste it on her tongue. It singed her like a fire and riled her like a madness. She could see herself on her knees, pressing her face to those sweet curves and taking her pleasure that she'd been so long denied. It felt like heaven just to know she wouldn't be halted. She could do anything she wanted, that was the agreement now, and she could see how Raven lusted to know where she would touch first.

         Of course, in reality it was no contest. Terra pulled closer until her knees were pressed to the edge of the bed and she looked down on Raven's arched back and followed the line up and over those perfect hills of her ass. Terra licked her lips and ghosted her hands over the shape. She resisted the urge to squeeze and followed the line of Raven's body upward. The Earth elemental hoisted herself onto the mattress and leaned forward to capture Raven's lips in a passionate kiss.

         She wasted no time dipping her tongue in and tasting Raven's mouth. She skated her muscle over teeth and combatting tongue. She pulled back only to move their lips together before diving in again to fill her own mouth with the flavor of Raven's. It was both a promise and an order. She was rewarding Raven for the display and silently commanding for her to stay that way, with her ass up to be worshipped.

         Raven didn't need powers to know what Terra was thinking and she obliged by not budging save to kiss back hot and needy. She wanted this so badly she couldn't have put it into words if she'd been asked to. She had waited eagerly for this day to come and she wanted to do anything Terra desired. She lapped lovingly at the other woman's tongue and indulged in the warmth that the contact spread over her body.

         Terra rewarded her again by reaching beneath Raven's lifted form and groping both of her breasts. It was easy with the way Terra was arched over her girlfriend. It allowed her to hug her lover's back while she rubbed and squeezed the round masses. She squished the flesh through the fabric of Raven's top and felt the give of it. She pulled back from the kisses and breathed heavily against the back of Raven's neck where she could take in one of the strongest emissions of her sweaty scent.

         She teased the nipples between her fingers and sprinkled kisses down Raven's neck. The girl under her moaned at the sudden and delightful touches. Terra pinched the nubs hard between her thumbs and index fingers and relished in the wonderful feeling of Raven quaking in her arms. She teased until Raven's voice was pitching up and the nipples were hard as pebbles.

         Terra gave the bumps one last hard flick and at last she pulled back and slid backward to come to rest behind Raven's glorious ass. Terra could see how the yoga pants were darker at the crevice of Raven's pussy and she knew their brief contact had made the demoness weep right through her clothes. That unleashed an animalistic side to Terra and she wanted to claim her lover even more than before, an instinct she hadn't thought could get more powerful.

         Her hands locked onto the orbs of Raven's cheeks and at long last she gave the flesh a rough squeeze. It felt good and familiar and the material of the pants tickled her palms. Terra kneaded the globes through the cloth, felt the shift of panties below over the silky curve of the cheeks. She pushed the fabric a bit as she touched, collected it toward Raven's crack so Terra could feel more of the satiny flesh through the pants and also to tease Raven's entrances with the puddle of cloth.

         Raven began to moan, even the simple touching was making her hot and Terra realized they'd both been abstaining and Raven was likely as needy as she was. It hadn't occurred to her that what she had been feeling was likely shared. The notion brought a grin to her face and she stroked her hands lovingly over the mounds of flesh.

         She groped and pushed the orbs together and pulled them apart until the fabric was straining over the valley between. The action made Raven's scent waft up even more and Terra could smell the nuances in the musk, the deeply ingrained essence of arousal mingled with exertion. It drifted around, teased at her nose before fading and returning like the rise and fall of the ocean.

         Terra adored it and she leaned forward to get a better whiff. She pressed her nose up between the cheeks she held spread in her hands. The fabric kept her from going very deep, but just being this close amplified the musk and she breathed it deep and let herself float in the feeling it sent washing over her. It made her own pussy wet and she inhaled over and over and each sniff spiked the pleasure fresh over her nerves.

         It was criminal that Raven had denied her so long and left them both in wanting. This scent and feeling was not something that should have been denied. Though, in all, she had no problem with this game. It had still felt like torture and for that Raven was a bad girl.

         As punishment Terra pulled her face back and brought her hand down hard against Raven's right cheek. The demoness let out a surprised yelp that made her lover giggle. Terra happily repeated the action on the other cheek. The ass jiggled a bit under the impact, but was mostly held in place by the securing fabric. She gave it another hit for good measure, but it just didn't have the full effect of doing it bare. It lacked the resonating slapping sound and the reverberation of flesh.

         Still she knew the action left Raven in wanting and sent a spike of pain up her spine before it melted to pleasure and that was enough. She knew she'd get the chance to make that booty jiggle throughout the night. For now she just wanted to be closer to it.

         At long last Terra reached up to slide away the garments keeping them apart. She peeled the yoga pants and Raven's moist panties down pale thighs. Raven lifted her legs up one at a time so Terra could free her of the fabrics. She discarded the materials and turned her attention back to the now revealed rear.

         Raven's lower lips were glossy with her juices and her ass was glorious and exposed. More surprising, Terra found the cheeks pushed slightly apart for within the entrance between there was a thick, black butt plug. Its end bulged out toward her and kept the device from getting lost inside the demoness.

         Terra recalled the discussion they'd had about it weeks ago. Raven had asked what Terra would like to see once her punishment was over and Terra had replied that she wanted to see Raven's gaping ass opened up for her. They had joked about widening the hole with a plug and it seemed Raven had followed through. Terra gratefully stroked a finger over the rubber end before taking hold of those cheeks again.

         The skin was silky soft and so much better nude. Terra kneaded the flesh around the device and watched the way it made the skin closest to Raven's anus bulge. The elemental couldn't tell just yet how fat the plug was, but she was looking forward to knowing what kind of effect it had on Raven's body. She pushed the cheeks toward and away from the rubber and rolled the mounds of flesh between her fingers and breathed a sigh of relief at getting to touch Raven's ass like this again. The plug stayed in place as she had her fun.

         She denied using it for a while and instead when she was done groping for a moment she toyed with Raven's pussy to work her up some more. She ran one finger up and down the curve and just barely past the lips to stroke the ridges of outer skin. Raven was soaked and Terra's digit glided easily up and down and taunted the sensitive skin. She stroked until Raven started to seep more fluid and then she turned her attention back to her favorite place.

         Terra gave the rump a few squeezes and hard smacks more before she decided to play with the toy. She took hold of the end and tugged it so it came free of Raven's opening.

         The demoness gasped when the plug was yanked and the action was mimicked by her opening once it was freed. Terra watched Raven's ass gape and tremble around air once it was emptied. She loved the way it seemed to be gasping for air just before it winked shut.

         She decided she wanted to see it over and over. She pressed the thick tip of the plug to Raven's entrance and pushed it in again. She rolled it around before pulling it free in a swift motion. The starburst opening gaped and quivered before sealing up again. Terra giggled and started to fuck the toy in and out. She pulled it free each time to watch the miniature yawns of Raven's pretty entrance. The more she did it the louder came the plop of air when she pulled it out and the sight and sound intrigued her.

         After the amusement started to dwindle and was overwhelmed by Terra's need to adore that ass, she discarded the plug. She kept it nearby if the urge to use it struck again, but it had done its duty to loosen and amuse. Now she wanted to taste, she needed that reddened flesh on her tongue.

         She dove right in and pressed her face in the valley between the cheeks. She held the flesh hills apart with her fingers and was thrilled by the way the weight of them felt against her hands. She ran her tongue up and down the groove and groaned at feeling of that hole spread against her prodding muscle. She lapped at the wrinkled skin and felt a bit of air rush over her tongue when she dipped her tip past the ring. Her mouth made wet slurping sounds as she slicked the skin with saliva.

         The scent nearly made her crazy and her thighs started to moisten as her exposed cunt wept with happiness. The tang of sweat tinged her tongue as she roamed up and down the span of Raven's ass and the edge of her pussy. The juices clung to her chin and she drooled to make the rush of her face up and down all the easier.

Her strong tongue worked between the crack and she wriggled her strong muscle like a snake to tease Raven's hole. She felt the entrance pucker with need and she gave Raven's cheeks a lusty spank. This one hit with a loud slap and vibrated over the skin, made the flesh jiggle and Terra felt it shake through her lips. She gave it another smack for good measure and moaned when Raven whimpered and her asshole trembled.

         Terra sprinkled kisses to the needy opening and each one made a wet smacking sound. Her face and Raven's ass were coated in sweat, heady juices, and spittle now and everything was wet and hot. Terra didn't resist anymore and she dipped all the way down to kiss at Raven's labia and open up her pussy with tongue and teeth. Terra tasted all the mingling flavors and growled to send vibrations up the demoness's body.

         Raven whined and felt herself coming undone. Her resolve was at last put to rest and she clutched the sheets below as she gave in to the pleasure. She could feel Terra alternating between eating cunt and rimming ass and it didn't allow Raven time to adjust so all she could do was ride the lashing pleasure.

         Terra kept at it, she sloshed the fluid from one hole to the next and let the flavors blend. She prodded wetly at the puckered anus and finally started to tongue fuck it. She wriggled her wet muscle in and out and felt out the silky interior of Raven's tunnel. The flesh inside was sweet and taunting and diluted with the slightest hint of rubber. Terra inhaled the mix of scents and let it urge her onward.

         When she did pull back, it was with a wet plop to watch Raven's asshole wink and shiver. She rammed it open with her tongue and saw how it gasped and convulsed for her. It sucked in air with each beckoning tremble and, when Terra returned to it and pushed in, it greeted her with sloppy farts of air over her lips.  

         The feeling of the trapped air releasing must have felt good because each time it occurred Raven moaned deeply, her voice husky with desire and it worked Terra up further and further.

         The elemental wanted to hear more sounds pouring out of her lover's lips so she reared back her palm and brought it down hard on Raven's ass again. Terra felt the butt vibrate and Raven yelped out a pretty, high-pitched scream.

         The opening continued to convulse and fart hot air against Terra's face as pressure was pushed and pulled rapidly in and out by tongue and bouncing hips.

         Terra could feel how hungry the entrance was for attention, it groped her tongue and tried to drag her inward even when she pulled back. Terra loved the sounds the pleasure drew out of Raven all the while and the chorus of squelches and farts and popping flesh on wet flesh. She worked harder to hear more.

         When she pulled back every so often to watch the tremble and gapes of her lover's winking opening, she saw how much wider and more eager the hole grew from each session. It was obscene how it called out for Terra to touch it. The girl giggled to herself.

         "Huh?" Raven hummed in confusion and tried to turn her head to look as if worried something was wrong.  

         Terra gave her partner's back a soothing stroke. "I was just thinking that it looks and sounds like your entrance is singing songs for me. Like a serenade to celebrate our reunion."

         Both women giggled together. "I promise I won't punish you for that joke," Raven said.

         Terra smirked and dove back in for a final taste of delicious booty before she got the ball really rolling. She pressed her lips to the hot, quivering opening and started to lap at it again and again.

         She wriggled her tongue like it was possessed by a spirit of lust. She spun in, round, and round the puckered form and dipped in deep and shallow to feel out every bit of protruding, delicate inner muscle. She popped the muscle in and out and listened to the effect it had.

         The sounds were getting louder both beneath Terra's tongue and from Raven's lips. The dark demoness cried out unabashedly and dug her nails into the bed sheets. Her shirt had ridden all the way up from her rocking and looked lovely bunched up by her neck while it exposed a beautiful stretch of pale back all the way down to the curve of plush ass, the ass that was growing noisier with each pass as it cried out with wet, needy plops and groans of air as it struggled to clench around fleeting masses.

         Raven's ass gasped and convulsed even more when Terra pulled away. It shook like it could barely hold its open shape before snapping closed only to be fucked open again and again. It farted loud and hard as air bubbled through it and caressed the walls with teasing, formless strokes. Terra panted hotly against it, worked the oxygen back in even as it flooded out, filled the hole with her air and her spit and her love.

         She pulled back one final time and listened to the asshole whine as it pulled closed. She smiled mischievously at it and stroked Raven's trembling body. The demoness couldn't stop shaking and she was all but begging for more. "Please," she cried. "Fuck me!"

         That desperate plea meant it was time to get to the spicy stuff. "Shh, hush, I know you're needy. Want to do something fun?" Terra's tone was low and teasing and she ran her fingers over ass and lower lips, her fingertips only brushing, teasing the surface to make the skin rise up with goose bumps.

         "Anything," Raven gasped. "I want to feel you."

         Terra smiled at the reaction and pulled away from her lover. Raven made a sound of longing as Terra moved from the bed and hurried out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. The elemental rummaged through some drawers until she found the syringe they kept along with other odd utensils. She grinned at the long tube and then went to the fridge to gather the other object she needed. She pulled it from the second shelf and grinned at the gallon of milk as she admired it. She had a very dirty idea in mind.

         When she returned it was with a devious smile on her face. She set the chilled jug down nearby and rubbed a soothing hand over Raven's still aloft ass. "This is going to be fun," she said. She crouched beneath her lover’s ass and picked up the jug. She popped off the cap and tossed it across the room. "We're going to fill you up, baby."

         Raven tried to look over her shoulder to see what was happening and when she caught sight of the jug of milk she whimpered in anticipation. She wiggled her ass enticingly and prompted Terra to moan.

         "That's right, you're going to love it," Terra hissed. Slowly she dipped the syringe into the gallon bottle. She pulled back on the stopper to draw the white fluid into the empty tube. She held it up and gave it a little squeeze to make sure it was functional. A tiny stream shot from the nib and made the needle glisten as the residue rolled down it. "Perfect."

         She lined up the tip to Raven's swollen rim and parted her cheeks with the hand not holding the syringe. She slipped the device slowly inside and the chill of the tip made Raven gasp. Then Terra pushed down hard on the stopper and shot the milk straight into Raven's needy form.

         The cold fluid chilled her hot inner walls and she cried out in ecstasy as it sloshed into her body. Raven loved the rush of tingles it sent up her spine and the fluid started to warm after only a few seconds so the spike of the cold was relocated to make room for the silky glide of it along her smooth interior.

         Terra drew out the tip quick and dropped the syringe on the mattress temporarily to take hold of Raven's ass cheeks. She slammed them together to trap the liquid inside.

         Terra held the cheeks together and rolled them against each other a little to swish the fluid around inside the other girl. A bit of the liquid escaped and a stream of the milk drizzled down Raven's thigh. Terra watched it slide down and thought it was insanely hot. She leaned down and licked away the droplet. She followed its trail upward until she reached Raven's ass with her lips.

         Terra lined up, parted the cheeks, and placed her mouth at the opening. A small bit of the milk squirted out and Terra drank it up. Raven was full to the brim and Terra wanted to taste it. "Give it," she mumbled hotly against Raven's anus.

         Raven took the hint and stopped constricting her walls. She relaxed and flexed her insides and cried out as she squirted the milk hot into the blond's waiting mouth.

         It sprayed warm and fast. It blast over Terra's face, doused her chin, and filled her mouth full of the sweet, creamy liquid. She could taste Raven mixed in with the flavor and it made her hungrier. As it drained, Raven's ass farted and bubbled with the last of the fluid. Terra lapped at the swollen hole and drew out the last few drops by sucking.

         When it was done Raven cooed softly, then lifted her ass higher once more. "Again," she demanded. Her body felt hot and the rush of pushing it out made her wetter and more excited. She wanted to feel it again and again.

         Terra was happy to accommodate and reached for the syringe and the milk once more. She drew more of the sweet nectar into the tool and lined it up as she had before. She pressed in and squirted the chilly beverage into Raven's wriggling body.

         Raven tried not to buck on the needle. It felt so good to be shot into. She loved the way the fluid collided with her inner walls, the way it forced her body to contract and tremble. She loved the way it filled her up little by little until she was full to bursting. She writhed and cooed as she was filled like it was the cream to her donut.

         Terra pulled the equipment away the same as before and moved into place to take the blast to the face again. Raven didn't disappoint. She groaned and hissed hard as she shat the milk into Terra's waiting mouth. Terra swallowed up what she could and the rest poured down her exposed breasts and landed on the carpet and the end of the bed.

         They did it over and over.

         Raven's body made sloppy, wet popping sounds each time she was drained to the end of the load. Terra licked up or drank everything she could hold and her body got doused with the dribble down. They went on until the jug was empty.

         Afterwards, when the bed and Terra's face were doused fully with milk, Terra couldn't resist but slip her fingers into the soft opening and feel the internal effects. The skin was cold inside. The walls were stiff and beveled in response, but still swollen and prominent. Terra felt it out gleefully with her pointer.

         Raven seemed extra sensitive to the touch and she arched her pretty back and whined. She slid all the way down on the digit until the skin between her lover's fingers was straining.

         Terra slipped in another digit then. She swirled the two fingers around the space and stretched it by prodding at one angle and then another. Raven opened up easily for her and soon she was sliding in more fingers to fill up the space.

         Soon she was pounding four fingers, pumping them in and out and being greeted by bursts of air and Raven's groans. She liked the way Raven's ass was shaking, the way it kept bouncing back against her fingers and eating them up. She could feel the walls warming up fast as the friction sparked between their skin.

         Terra knew she didn't want to wait to go all out. She spat along her knuckles and pulled out to curl her fingers into a fist. She pressed her wetted knuckles to the shivering, gasping entrance and pressed hard. Raven's body contracted. The hole shuddered and winked against Terra's skin, it struggled to spread far enough to allow entry. The mass finally broke through with a loud pop and Terra was swallowed up to the wrist. She didn't wait to start moving.

         Terra plowed her fist into the opening, tried to loosen it as she felt it out and worked it open. Her knuckles bumped and slammed along the interior, stretched out already hungry flesh, and worked it up to a swell. She wanted Raven to take her deeper, further. The tunnel made space for her and opened wide and tried to swallow her arm.

         Terra was surprised by how accommodating Raven's body was being. The girl twisted on the sheets and screamed, but her ass just opened up. It forced air out around the penetration and squished and squeezed to draw the girth inward.

         The elemental was overcome with a wicked idea. She brought her free hand to her own lips and started to suck and slop saliva over the digits. She made sure to drenched them and let the spit roll between the dips in her hand. She got it good and wet and then pressed two fingers up beside her wrist and slowed the pace of her pumping.

         When Raven felt the second set of fingers touch her rear she shuddered. "Oh, no, baby I can't." She already felt like she was full to bursting, but then those two extra fingers slid inside and she thought she was breaking. Her body got hotter with no outlet for which to vent. She shuddered and gasped and drooled against her pillow. Her hips trembled and she struggled to stay aloft. Just keeping her ass up in the air was becoming difficult under the assault. She didn't think she could take anymore.

         Terra was determined to get more inside. She stretched the hole and the swollen ring did as it was instructed and made a little more space with each tug of Terra's fingers. When there was enough room, Terra worked in a third finger beside her fist and started pulling the entrance more until the fourth was joining. She started to slip the masses in and out and she could feel Raven's body getting hotter like an oven. Then she forced in the thumb and the whole hand popped in so she had one fist and one spread hand in the tight space.

         Raven let out a loud scream that would have woken the world if they hadn't been in another dimension. "Oh! Terra! Fuck!" She started to chant and her hips bucked, but there was no pattern to it. She was shaking under the invasion. She felt so full she thought Terra might spear right through her. Raven's pussy wept but she was too hot to let go.

         Terra loved double penetrating Raven. She curled up her second fist and started slamming them both inside. She got a kick out of alternating one in and one out, then she changed to working them in tandem so Raven's ass was being driven open by a huge circumference. Rumbling gusts of air and splatters of spit and bodily fluid squirted out around Terra's wrists and the sounds made her thighs soaking wet from the overflow of her pussy. She pounded hard and fast until Raven was begging for more, needing to be pushed harder to find an edge.

         Terra just worked her at a steady pace for a while. She liked watching the red blossom darkly over Raven's pale skin. She was turning into a cherry and Terra liked to tease.

         Raven kept howling for more though and eventually that gave Terra an idea. She drew back her fists to the edge, watched the red pucker spread to it limits. She unfurled her hands inside and wiggled her fingers to tickle Raven's insides for a second before pulling back so she had the anus hooked wide open on either side with her fingers. She pulled it open more to better see the tunnel of red canvas she wanted to paint with her tongue. Raven cried out in surprise at the loss and her ass breathed on the inside and sucked in air in a desperate attempt to pull something back inside.

         Terra chuckled and leaned forward to lick at the sore, hot ring of muscle. Raven gasped and her ass tried to wink shut, but Terra held it apart. She could feel the skin shifting under her fingers as it tried to close itself up. She wasn't going to let those insides escape from sight. She pressed her lips up to the hole and started to blow air into the tunnel. Raven was so sensitive she whined and shifted. Terra puffed up her cheeks and blew more and more inside until it was farting back at her with each spasm of Raven's inner walls.

         She teased the reddened cavern with brief licks and dipped her tongue inside freely to drool into the opening. Her spit trickled through the valleys of skin, each trail the droplets mapped sent sparks of pleasure up Raven's spine and the softened touch finally pushed her over the edge.

         Terra was mid-lick when Raven's pussy clenched and steaming hot pussy juice sprayed right against Terra's chin. The blond dipped down and swallowed some of it up. Raven screamed, her voice went raw and deep, and her body shivered from head to toe as she squirted.

         The effect it had was beautiful. Raven was beat red, her body overheated. When she finally went slack and unmoving save for her panting, Terra could tell it had taken a lot out of her.

         Terra pulled out to give her lover a moment to breathe, but it didn't keep her from teasing. She watched the overworked asshole gasp and shiver and the elemental slipped a single finger down to stroke along the path of Raven's cunt. She stroked from the base of the slit down to the clit and back and forth. She smeared the sticky, wet mess and slipped right through it.

         Raven twitched and whined softly at the light touch. It made her inner walls swell up and she squirted again on reflex. Terra enjoyed the effects of a sensitive lover. Part of her wanted to make Raven squirt over and over, but if she did that Raven would be spent and swollen up too soon and wouldn't be able to recover for the finale.

         After a while, Terra knew what she wanted to do for the last event and she stood to venture to their toy box. She rummaged through the grand collection, shifted aside vibrators and dildos and various lubes they rarely needed. All the while her anticipation built. She couldn't wait to finally pound that ass with her hips again. Nothing compared to riding that ass while she held the demoness in her arms.

         She found what she was looking for eventually and pulled it from the trunk. It was a particularly huge dildo that came with its own special harness. The strap-on was her favorite because it was special. Along with being one of the thickest rods they owned, it had a unique feature against the other toys. It possessed an artificial function that could sense when the person who wore the cock was cumming. When that moment struck the toy was set to shoot synthetic cum.

         Terra made sure the toy's balls were loaded and then got dressed up to play.

         Once she was suited up, she strolled over to Raven on the bed, but this time she moved to the woman's upper body rather than her ass. She reached out and stroked the girl's dark hair back. The locks were drenched with sweat and sat where they were guided. Once Terra could find her lover's face, she lifted her by the chin and guided her pretty, flushed lips to the crown of the cock.

         Raven obeyed and drew the tip of the toy into her mouth. She sat up on her elbows to assist the angle and sucked the first inch into her mouth. It took her a moment to lather up her saliva, but when she did she started slurping at the tip. Terra moaned at the sounds and steadied the mass at the base to keep it from falling out of place against Raven's tongue.

         With her free hand Terra gripped a handful of Raven's hair, let it bunch up in her fingers and felt the silky texture. Then Terra pivoted forward and pressed the mass in deeper. Raven whined around the sudden invasion, but she adjusted quickly. She started to bob her head and after a moment Terra was rocking her hips back and forth.

         The passion escalated quickly. Terra guided her lover's face up and down and plowed into her throat until she knew she was making it raw. She didn't let up and she kept slamming her hips back and forth. The momentum made Terra's pussy ache from the inside and the sight of Raven's mouth watering around the furiously pounding mass made it worse.

         Raven moaned as her mouth was fucked. Her hands flew up to scrabble at Terra's hips, but she didn't want her to stop. She didn't gag, but she could feel the huge cock cutting off her airways every other stroke. It rubbed her tongue roughly and made her drool. She tried to lap at it when she wasn't being forced to suck it down.

         Terra let her lover suck and salivate until the rod was dripping wet. Then she reluctantly pulled back and grinned at the way a thread of thick spit kept her tip connected to Raven's lips. She leaned down and gave her girlfriend a rough kiss, and then she wandered around the bed to get at her real destination.

         Terra stroked the left cheek and watched the hungry opening shiver. It was still wide and red from before and it struggled to wink all the way closed. That would just make things easier for Terra, so she was just fine with that. She spat in her palm for good measure and stroked up the circle of flesh to wet it further. Then she gripped a plush cheek in either hand and parted them.

         At last she lined up the tip of her dick and started to push inside. The huge nub of the tip strained a bit against the swollen entrance, but after a moment it popped into place. Raven let out a sharp cry and Terra knew her need had been awakened afresh. She didn't rush it at first, just slid in nice and slow to draw out the pleasure for them both.

         They could hear the wet glide of the prick into position, the way it squished and slopped along the silken, wet inner path. The walls squeezed around the invading mass and sucked it in until Terra was buried to the hilt and her artificial sack was pressed up firmly to Raven's juicy cunt.

         Terra sighed with contentment at the sight of gentle writhing below her and started plowing hard and fast. Raven let out a scream when the soft glide was replaced with rapid, heated fucking. The cock turned her cooling insides back into fire and the mass worked open her bloated walls. Terra’s hands flew to Raven's hips and she dragged the demoness down to meet every rough stroke.

         Wet, sloppy squelches and loud rumbles of air squeaking out through the crack between skin and dildo filled the air. The girls both started to moan and gasp. Raven trembled but her ass stayed up high in the air, her position was lewd and sexy. Her ass bounced with every railing stroke. The fucking grew so rough that belches of air escaped with every thrust. The farting sounds grew louder and wetter with every pass.

         The sounds, the feelings, the sights all made Terra feel insane. Her cunt wept and it drooled down to her knees. She rammed harder and stroked her hands down Raven's back. She felt like a goddess being able to fuck her demonic queen into the mattress. Her endorphins spiked up high and she laughed with her victorious motions.

         "You like that?" Terra growled as she thudded her hips hard against Raven's until the slapping of flesh joined the chorus of the room. "You like when I fuck you open?"

         "Yes," Raven moaned against a pillow.

         "Fuck! Yes, you do! You love when I work open your filthy holes. Love when I fill you up all the way. You're such a little slut. My pretty little slut." Terra fucked harder, her pace got lost in her passion, but she didn't care, she just wanted to hear more, feel Raven shake more under her hands. "I can work you like the earth. You're mine. Mine! Mine!"

         She fucked Raven harder and harder and her words descended into a jumble of praise and raunchy promises and crude, sexy accusations. Terra loved how Raven keened and whined when she was growled at. Terra just wanted more. She heard Raven fart loudly around the penetration and the balls of the rod slammed against Raven's pussy so hard Terra felt the splash back on her thighs. It gave her another great idea and on the next backstroke she pulled out roughly with a wet, rude, plopping sound. She left Raven crying out and gasping from both ends and rushed to the front of the bed to have some more fun.

         She lifted up Raven's head by her hair and forced the soaked cock down her throat again. Raven gagged at first, but steadied herself and reached up to happily suck down the mass. Terra wanted her girlfriend to taste her own flavors, her own juices. Raven wasn't too shy to take down her own mess. Terra made Raven suck every last bit of ass juice away before she pulled out. Raven slurped around the mass as it escaped from her lips.

         Terra knew she wanted her again. She wanted to ride that ass until they were both losing their minds. She stroked down Raven's body as she moved back to the end of the bed. She lined up her cock and pushed in with even more ease. The gaping ass belched out air again and squeezed when Terra started to pound.

         The pace was just as grueling as the first time. She rocked hard and fast with very little lag from the word go. Her cock was slick with spit and ass and pussy juices. It slipped in and out, tugged only on the most swollen bits of inner flesh. Terra thought she might turn Raven's sexy ass inside out and the idea wasn't unappealing. She felt a twisting in her gut and burning in her loins and she knew the end was just around the corner. She dug marks into Raven's hips with her nails and she gasped as the sound got lost under the erotic, nasty sounds of air and juices squishing and farting around her.

         Raven started to tremble under the siege of her blond lover. The demoness's scream broke and her mouth opened in a silent cry and her ass spasmed hard around the cock. Her pussy started to convulse and she blasted hot and hard. Her spray rebounded off the dildo's nuts and soaked Terra's thighs. She erupted hard and long and every limb on her body trembled.

         Terra followed after just as hard. The sight and the feeling of being flooded over by Raven's peaked passion drove her to her own end.

         Her cunt quivered and spasmed hard on the inside and she sprayed out a blast that audibly echoed and shot her legs and the carpet and the mattress. The cock sensed her undoing and it rumbled and started to shoot. It pumped the milky ooze into Raven's shaking form and filled it to the brim with the creamy, sticky mess.

         Panting, the rock controller slowly pulled her member free. She saw how some of the threads of the spunk clung to the toy and connected to Raven's gaping ass. She stroked the cock and let it shoot a residual glob onto Raven's tailbone. The demoness heaved for air and whined softly between every other inhale.

         Terra watched the synthetic cum ooze out from Raven's spread hole. It bubbled and popped as it dripped free. Raven forced some of it out and it slunk down to coat her pussy's lips. Her ass made softer farting sounds as it urged the cum free. The action stimulated a sloppy, bubbly cum belch.

         Terra was tempted by the mess and leaned down to eat it up. She lapped at Raven's spent cunt and made the demoness whimper as she cleaned the tender skin. Then she moved up and sucked the milky-flavored cream from Raven's ass. Her tongue rolled around the puckered, still widely opened hole and she only pulled back when most of it was gone.

         When she was done she shucked the strap-on, crawled into bed, and pulled Raven into her arms. She brushed her hair back and placed a gentle stream of kisses along her lips and cheeks.

         "You were so perfect," Terra praised. She held Raven tight in her arms and ran her fingers up and down her body. She slid the soaking wet shirt off of Raven's body too so that they could press their chests together, skin to skin.

         "You were. No one has ever made me feel as good as you," Raven cooed. She pulled Terra in for a hot, long kiss.

         Their tongues skated over lips and wriggled together. They exchanged the flavors of sex and moaned softly against each other's mouths.

         "I love you so much," Terra said tenderly. "I want to be with you forever."

         Those words made Raven's face flush even darker. She lowered her gaze and spoke her next words softly. "Maybe you can be. Maybe we should be together forever. You and me."

         Terra felt her breath catch in her chest. Her heart picked up speed and she had to fight back tears. "Are you talking about marriage?"

         Raven looked up and was happy to see that Terra looked hopeful. "Why not? We've joked about it. Maybe it's time we really consider it. I could never feel like this or be this happy with anyone else. I want you to be mine."

         Terra thought her heart might jump right out of her chest. Still, though she felt Raven was sincere, pillow talk was still a possibility. She calmed herself and pulled Raven in for one more sultry, loving kiss. "I'd like that. Let's talk about it again in the morning."

         Raven smiled and nodded and soon the two had fallen asleep in their messy, affectionate lover's embrace.


End file.
